Lost Purpose
by StayFree
Summary: ATTENTION This was my first fan fiction and it was just a prelude to my true writings I'll be posting more in the future as I have more time on my hand to make more, unfortunately I will not be finishing this fanfic unless its in the later future.


**Lost Purpose: Hiei vs Kurama**

**By: DokoByDoki**

**Rating: M/17+**

**Graphic Violence, Betrayal**

**Genre: Dark/Angst**

**Act I. Vanishing Point**

"**It's been too long since I last ventured to the demon world. I'm positive there'll be preliminary selections on who's chosen to even be qualified for a chance… This opportunity is rare, and right now I need it more than ever."**

**An older Shuichi spoke to himself in the confines of his mind, walking to the home of his mother. His family had gathered there for the celebration of his younger step-brother's graduation. Though at the time they were in no position to be celebrating because unbeknownst to them this could be the last time they see their sweet Shuichi now an adult, again.**

"**Could he really be attempting to overthrow them all by himself? Hn!"**

**Teeth grit as the thought spoke in his head.**

"**And here I thought he was satisfied with the outcome of that tournament so many years ago. Has that much changed since I've been gone?"**

**Shuichi traveled to a foreign continent to attend one of the most prestigious University's on earth, Yale. During his time their he had became somewhat of a ladies man as they were attracted to his pretty boy features and uncommonly natural red locks of hair. Although he admired the popularity he was prompted to leave, upon hearing information of an old friend planning on killing the king of demon world. Much to his dismay he had to come to grounds with the fact that his demon side was beginning to weaken, due to the lifespan he's endured. **

"**I'm only 22, can it really be that serious?"**

**A chuckle escaped the teeth of Shuichi as he mocked his demon side by referring to the age of his human side. **

"**Well.. I hope there in for a surprise. As if Kokoda graduating wasn't surprise enough."**

**A smile blossomed as he noticed a shadow peeking through thee end of a window curtain. He assumed it was his mother who he haven't seen in 5 years.**

**SFX: "Knock, Knock!" Two polite thuds asked someone to grant him entrance, and so someone did. The door opened eagerly as a blushing young woman was standing in the doorway. Her big red eyes and blue hair were the most notable assets on the beautiful girls face, as she shouted.**

"**OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE EVEN CUTER THAN IN THE PHOTOS!" **

**Stars sprinkled her eyes as she gazed at what she considered remarkable beauty but that look quickly vanished as an arm pulled her shoulder back. The girl had turned around only to be surprised by Kokoda her boyfriend.**

"**Hey give him some space will you! Mom is dying to see him…"**

**Kokoda's face poured down into a sad expression, full of lost emotion.**

"**You must mean that quite literally."**

**Shuichi said as he walked into his former residence immediately noticing the emptiness of the room besides his step-father, step-brother, and his brother's girlfriend who was still staring at him as if he was a famous pop star.**

"**Where's mother?"**

"**I'm here Shuichi."**

**He turned to look at his mother who stood between the kitchen door. Attached to her was an Electrocardiography** machine in which case she had to walk around with for constant heart monitoring.

"Oh there you are."

He managed to say with briefly closed eyes and a cunning smile, upholding a brilliant façade.

"Well. You aren't to old to give your mother a hug are you, Shuichi?"

Muttered by his step-father.

"Hm. Of course not."

The red strands of hair glistened in the light when he moved swiftly to embrace his mother with in gentle hug. Before that instant they hadn't noticed how mature their once young boy had become.

"I trust you've been well, despite this vile machine having burdened you with the baring of it?"

"Of course, son. These two guys have been taking care of me while you've been gone."

"Good. Because I won't be here long…"

A hardened look slithered through the façade and now sat on the face of Shuichi.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. I apologize that was rude of me."

"Yes.."

"But I will be back. There is an urgent matter I must attend to immediately."

"Well If It's that serious would you like me to ask Kokoda if he wants to go along wi-"

"NO! This… 'Trip' isn't for young boys like him. He's far too senseless."

"I see. Aheheh."

His mother knew that he couldn't be in any trouble. He never was, and his reputation as a goody two shoes backed her assumption up.

"I have you know I am 18 know and I'm well matured for my age, hmph!"

A stubborn Kokoda announced.

"Ha! Yeah right you asked me to do your homework for the past 6 months of school before graduation."

"Ahahaha."

They all laughed aside from Kokoda who pouted fiercely.

"Shuichi, you attention hog!"

"Don't worry I'll be taking my leave shortly."

Shuichi had gave his mother a final kiss on the cheek as he prepared to continue his journey to demon world. He walked out of the door leaving behind what he may never witness again.

Walking out of the door he turned his head to smile one last time as each mutual side waved at each other.

"That girl… She reminds me of.. " He smiled looking up to the clouds as a reference to Botan.

"No time for thinking about the past Kurama you've been selected to take part in the soul exchange."

A voice muffled by an object in the speakers mouth said. The voice was none other than Koenma's and the tone in which he presented it in was urgent. As if there was little time to be talking.

"We must move out right away, I'm sure you've gained enough knowledge on the situation and I must say the time we have is short."

"Right. We'll move out immediately then."

The two quickly arrived at the home of master Genkai in which a portal was open a direct trip to demon world.

"Now Kurama this is far different from just the regular old traveling back and forth to demon world and human world. This time It's for keeps."

"Master Genkai, what do you mean?

His serene voice made it almost unbearable for her to tell him.

"This portal here takes a lot of power to be made and it comes with It's catches. If you enter THIS portal to return to demon world it causes an effect on your body that drastically decreases your human energy… You may turn into your demon form upon arrival, and never be able to go back to your human life as Shuichi Minamino."

"UGH!"

The shock was almost painful. Kurama knew that if he were to face off with any foe of an S class rank his demon form would be the best to suffice the situation.

"Fine."

"Alright then…. HUAHHHH!"

With a final burst of energy the portal was stable enough for him to pass through, and with a dramatic dash he did just that.

It took mere seconds, in a flash he was freefalling to the depths of demon world. Only a silent thud as he landed on a random plateau similar to the one he fought Sensui on. Now of an upper S class Kurama didn't require the use of his plant to land safely.

"My demon side didn't take over!"

He said as he watched the movement of his hands and arms to check.

"My human energy must be immense. Now… Where do I start my search."

Yellow lightning lit the sky like fireworks in the night. Demon world was damn near completely destroyed from the looks of it.

"EHN! Am I. Too late?"

"AHEAHH!"

A scream came from the demon forest visible to the right, he knew right away that it could be him.

"SFX: SPLEEETCH" Blood slingshot into the air as another apparition fell to the blade… Of Hiei."

Act II. Forsaken

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, Yessss! I can feel my power growing even at my current level I can get stronger! I must kill someone who's stronger than me.. It's thee only way I can be sure I'm ready."

The sight was madness, Hiei had become an S class demon. Though his power was far beyond that. He was putting out a tremendous amount of demon energy so powerful it caused plenty trees to spontaneously combust into flames in which he put out instantly by calming his power.

"Forest forgive me." He said as he stood on a mountain of dead demons.

"Hm!"

"Ah! He notices me."

Before Kurama could pull the rose out of his hair, before a muscle even got a chance to spas into the action of pulling the rose out of his hair. The red head man was trialed with a blade to his throat.

"You're a pretty strong one lucky for you I have enough pride to give a man a chance to strike me."

"He's faster than ever now." Kurama thought to himself.

Hiei had withdrawn his sword so he could turn around and get a glimpse of who's to be his next victim and when he did shock triggered through this body.

"WHAT THE HELL! Kurama? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kurama was even more shocked by Hiei's response to seeing him.

"He must know I'm here to stop him." He said in his mind. "You know very well why I've come here Hiei. You've become a threat to all worlds and I've been ordered to do what I must to stop you."

"So what's this you playing Spirit Detective now?"

"Quite the contrary, though I'm flattered you think I'd be even thought of when it comes to being a Spirit Detective."

"Then why the hell are you working for him."

"I have my reasons."

"Speak them or I'll give you the gruesome death I know deep down inside you've been longing for!"

"Fine. Though I'd like to avoid fighting if possible."

"I'll decide whether I'll kill you or not once I hear why you've intervened."

"Well. I don't really have a reason Hiei.. Friends don't have to think about telling their friends they're wrong. They just tell them."

Hiei cringed at the word 'friend' and pointed a vicious finger at Kurama.

"WHEN DID THE MIGHTY YOKO START HAVING 'FRIENDS'?"

"You know that I've long ago left that life behind."

"WELL THE PAST NEVER DIIIIEEEES-"

Hiei launched himself at Kurama slashing his sword with the intention of beheading him. Quick enough Kurama avoided the attack by back flipping himself to safety.

He was crouched slightly as he now looked on at Hiei who stood 5 feet in front of him, seemingly unharmed a cut silently appears on his face to confirm he didn't move fast enough, and paid with a minor scar.

"Next time you won't be so lucky.. ugh!"

Hiei looked down noticing a large rip in his cloak, much to his surprise.

"But when did you…"

"Heheheh. You aren't the only one who's gotten stronger Hiei."

Kurama's rose whip was wrapped around his palm he moved so fast it wasn't even visible when he removed it. He then stood in a formal posture.

"Now stop this and I'll reconsider taking your life."

"HA! In that human body? I wouldn't break a sweat killing you."

Both man glared at each other. Old friends. Now looking at each other as enemy's. Only one will come out alive in this unforeseen battle.

"Where monsters Kurama, forsaken to live under the human's feet." Hiei said while tossing the damaged cloth of his body.

"And If I'm going to be considered a monster I'm going to act as one too."

"But you know you aren't a monster Hiei."

"Ah.." Those words seemed to have touched Hiei.

"Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara… You have many friends. All of which know you aren't a monster."

"Just shut the fuck up you fool. If you keep that attitude I can't see you killing me not that you can with any other attitude." His tone was cold, Malicious, the scariest part is it was serious.

"If this is what you want Hiei, I won't hesitate." Kurama positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"You aren't in your demon form so you already are…" Hiei positioned himself in one also.

After a brief pause the two dash toward each other colliding weapons and causing an outburst of cataclysmic energy. The end for one of them had began.


End file.
